Listen to your heart,you will find your angel
by minae92
Summary: Quand un cœur est brisé puis plongé dans l'obscurité, seul un ange peut l'éclairer et le fait battre à nouveau. Couple principal : Vanessa / ? Couples secondaires : Leeteuk / Yesung, Kyuhyun / Sungmin, Kangin / Tiffany,?/?.


**Chapitre1**

Vanessa est en route pour son nouveau lycée. Il est l'un des plus réputés et elle a pu y être acceptée grâce à ses excellents résultats. Elle arrive donc devant l'établissement et est tout de suite impressionnée par la vue qui se présente devant elle. En effet le lycée est très grand avec des bâtisses assez modernes et une grande cour remplie d'élèves.

_« Sûrement des filles et fils à papa » _pense-elle_._ (attention au temps des verbes !)

Elle déteste ce genre de personne au plus haut point . Ces personnes arrogantes, qui se croyaient supérieures aux autres juste parce qu'elles ont plus de moyens que les autres.

Elle s'avance dans la cour, faisant se retourner sur son passage toutes les personnes qui se trouvent autour d'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu puisqu'elle n'est pas coréenne. De plus, elle est aussi dotée d'une beauté renversante, qui attire la convoitise des hommes et la jalousie des femmes. Elle a une douce peau halée, des joues saillantes, de grands et beaux yeux bleus pacifiques, un nez droit et des lèvres pulpeuses. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que le jais et aussi lisse que la soie , tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, alors que deux mèches viennent encadrer son magnifique visage. Sa taille est fine et ses formes sont proportionnées.

Ne prêtant pas attention à ces regards, Vanessa ( se dirige vers un panneau d'affichage pour voir dans quelle classe et quelle salle elle est. Une fois fait, elle regarde autour d'elle, repère une surveillante et se dirige vers elle.

- Bonjour je suis nouvelle et je sais pas où est ma salle de classe. Vous pouvez m'y conduire, s'il vous plaît ?

- Tu es en quelle classe ?

- En terminal ES 1.

- Je vais te conduire à ton professeur principal.

- Oui. Merci madame.

- Appelle moi Hye Bin et puis tutoie moi, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand tu m'appelles comme ça, rit-elle.

- D'accord !

- Vanessa suit donc Hye Bin. Elles traversent la cour, rentrent dans un bâtiment, marchent le long d'un couloir puis s'arrêtent devant la salle des professeurs.

- Attends-moi là, je vais chercher ton professeur principal, dit la surveillante.

- Oui.

- Elle rentre à l'intérieur de la salle et en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un homme qui doit avoir à peu près 26 ans. Puis elle s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille seule avec le professeur. L'homme sourit à Vanessa puis prend la parole :

- Bonjour je suis Jung Yunho, ton professeur principal et professeur d'histoire-géographie.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Tu dois être Vanessa, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Bon il est temps de d'aller en cours.

- Ils avancent dans le couloir et montent les escaliers. Quand ils arrivent devant la salle de classe, les élèves sont déjà présents dans la salle. Le professeur décide d'entrer et Vanessa le suit.

- Les lycéens qui sont en train de discuter se taisent et tous les regards se portent sur le professeur et la nouvelle élève. Enfin, surtout sur la nouvelle élève. Mr Jung décide donc de prendre la parole :

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Jung Yunho, votre professeur d'histoire-géographie et aussi votre professeur principal. Avant toutes choses, je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Présente toi, s'adresse-t-il à Vanessa.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Vanessa Stevens. J'ai 19 ans et je suis franco-américaine.

- Bien, tu peux aller t'asseoir.

- Elle repère une place au fond à côté de la fenêtre et va s'y installer. Les cours du matin passent rapidement, sans problème, mis à part le fait que quelques personnes n'arrêtent pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Mais elle les ignore, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de choses. L'heure d'aller manger arrive finalement et les élèves sortent rapidement. Seul un groupe reste encore dans la classe. Vanessa range ses affaires et, au moment où elle s'apprête à sortir, l'un d'eux l'interpelle.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Hyukjae mais tu peux m'appeler Eunhyuk.

- Salut,répond-elle en souriant

- Un autre garçon, aux cheveux marron lui arrivant à la nuque, lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

- Moi c'est Donghae, je suis le meilleur ami d'Eunhyuk.

- Enchanté, lui répond-elle.

- Et voici les autres, reprit le dit Donghae. Celui qui n'arrête pas de se regarder dans un miroir, c'est Heechul. Celui aux cheveux noir, c'est Jongwoon mais tout le monde l'appelle Yesung. A côté de lui, c'est Jungsu alias Leeteuk. La fille aux cheveux longs c'est Seohyun. Le roux à côté de Seohyun. Et enfin, celui qui est scotché à son téléphone, c'est Kyuhyun.

- Yah ! S'exclama le dénommé Heechul. C'est pas de ma faute si je suis aussi magnifique ! Enfin, toi aussi, s'adresse-t-il à Vanessa, un sourire charmeur collé sur le visage. Tu es très belle ! Ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma avec moi ?

- Heechul, dit Donghae, lassé du comportement de son aîné, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! En plus, tu viens à peine de la rencontrer !

- Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute si dès que je vois une belle fille je peux pas résister ! Et puis, tu devais faire comme moi. Tu es très beau, moins que moi ça va de soi, mais tu attires beaucoup de filles. Alors tu devrais en profiter mon petit Fishy.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Heechul. Je n'aime pas enchainer les conquêtes comme tu le fais et tu le sais très bien. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

- C'est sûr que personne n'est comme le seul et l'unique Kim Heechul ! Tu devrais te décoincer un peu. Tu verras ça te fera du bien.

- Je préfère attendre la bonne personne pour construire avec elle une relation sérieuse.

- Eh ben tu devrais te dépêcher de la trouver parce qu'à ce train-là tu vas finir tout seul et tout fripé .

- Vous avez fini de vous chamailler ? Les coupe Leeteuk. Kyuhyun, lâche ce téléphone ! Tu vas le voir ton cher et tendre.

- Tu n'as pas à te plaindre toi puisque le tien est dans la même classe que toi, réplique le concerné.

- Bon, on peut aller manger ? J'ai faim moi, lance Yesung.

- Tu manges avec nous Vanessa ? Demanda Donghae.

- D'accord, répond celle-ci.

- Ils se dirigent vers donc vers la cafétéria. Arrivés là-bas, ils partent se servir, puis se dirige vers les tables. Un garçon assis avec cinq autres personnes leur fait signe. Ils avancent donc vers la table en question puis s'installent.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, dit l'un des garçons au visage rond assis à la table.

- Qui est-ce ? Dit un autre garçon en désignant Vanessa de la tête.

- C'est une nouvelle ! Elle s'appelle Vanessa, répond Seohyun.

- Tu es très belle, s'adressa le garçon à Vanessa.

Soudain la fille qui était assise à côté de lui affiche un air mécontent et le tire par l'oreille.

- Dis donc toi, dit la fille, tu dragues et devant moi en plus ?!

- Aïe ! Je ne la draguais pas, je le complimentais ! Et puis, tu es la seule que j'aime~ Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper Tiffany !

- J'espère bien, dit-elle en le relâchant.

_« Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec eux ! »_ pense Vanessa en souriant.

Ils continuent de manger et de discuter. Vanessa a fait la connaissance de Sungmin, Kibum, Shindong, Siwon, Tiffany et Kangin. Ce dernier s'appelle en vérité Yoongwoon. Ils sont tous les six dans une autre classe. Elle a appris que Leeteuk et Yesung, Kangin et Tiffany, ainsi que Kyuhyun et Sungmin sont en couple. Siwon et Shindong sortent chacun avec une fille mais elles sont dans un autre lycée. Elle a découvert aussi que tous ces nouveaux amis sont issus de familles aisées.

- Après avoir mangé, le groupe d'amis propose à Vanessa de lui faire visiter le lycée. Une fois chose faite, ils se sont posés sur la pelouse de la cour.

- Assez parlé de nous, parle nous plus tôt de toi, dit Donghae.

- Qu'est que vous voulez savoir ? Répond Vanessa.

- Où habites-tu ? Que font tes parents? Combien de frères et sœurs as-tu ? Quel sont tes passe-temps ? Reprit Heechul.

- J'habite dans un appartement qui est à un quart d'heure du lycée, je n'ai pas de père, ma mère et ma sœur étaient ma seule famille mais elles sont mortes il y quatre ans, mes passe-temps sont la danse et l'informatique.

- Je suis dessolé pour ta mère et ta sœur, réplique Donghae. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai perdu mon père i ans.

- Si tu vis seule, comment tu fais pour subvenir à tes besoins ? Sans compter les frais de scolarité et tout... Demanda Sungmin.

- Je crée des jeux en ligne. Depuis la mort de ma mère et ma sœur, j'ai appris à me débrouiller toute seule, répond Vanessa.

- Tu crées des jeux ? Mais c'est trop bien ! S'exclame Kyuhyun avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Gamekyu est de retour, pouffa Donghae.

- Bah quoi ? Pour une fois que je trouve une personne qui a le même passe-temps que moi, répond le concerné. Tu me les montreras ?

- Oui bien sûr, répond-elle en rigolant.

Ils continuent à discuter tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ne retentisse. Les cours se passent sans problème et au même rythme que ceux du matin. Le groupe d'amis rangent leurs affaires et se dirigent vers la sortie du lycée. Vanessa les salue et se met en route pour aller chez elle.

Une fois chez elle, elle commence par se changer, puis s'installe sur le canapé et allume la télé.

Elle repense à la journée qu'elle vient de passer et à ses nouveaux amis. Ses pensées se tournent surtout sur une personne du groupe. Elle s'est sentit troublée par lui dès qu'elle l'a vu. Elle l'a trouvé beau, intelligent, gentil… Elle se dit qu'il ferait un parfait petit ami.

- Un parfait petit ami ! S'exclame-t-elle en se secouant la tête pour chasser sa dernière pensée. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui si je ne veux pas souffrir moi aussi.

Au même moment, deux garçons sont en train de se parler au téléphone.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux, dit le premier.

- Va le voir et déclare lui tes sentiments, répond le deuxième.

- Tu es fou ou quoi ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Il va me détester et voudra plus m'approcher !

- Mais pourquoi tu vois le mal partout ?

- C'est ce qui risque de se passer…

- Je te rappelle qu'il l'a bien pris pour Kyuhyun et Sungmin. Et c'est lui qui a aidé Leeteuk et Yesung à se mettre ensemble.

- Oui mais dans leurs cas, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment. Alors que dans mon cas, si.

- Oubli le alors.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je te rappelle que je suis amoureux de lui depuis deux ans. J'ai déjà essayé de l'oublier mais j'ai pas réussi…

- Rrraaah, tu m'énerves !

- Tu ne m'aide pas là…

- Je fais ce que je peux je te signale !

- Laisse tomber…

- Tu boudes ?

- Mais non !

- Quel gamin !

- Bref… Elle te plaît la nouvelle, pas vrai ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'arrêtais pas de la regarder.

- Je crois j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour elle.

- Qui ne tomberait pas sous son charme ? Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux, je pense que j'aurai eu aussi le coup de foudre pour elle.

- Elle est belle, intelligente, gentille, et ce qui me plaît surtout chez elle, c'est qu'elle n'est pas superficielle comme la plupart des filles du lycée. Et aussi le fait que bien qu'elle soit très belle, elle reste humble.

- Heechul aussi semble intéressé par elle.

- Oui, je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je veux d'abord apprendre à la connaître.

- Bouge-toi un peu les fesses alors, avant que Heechul ne lui mette le grappin dessus !

- Je viens à peine de la rencontrer ! En plus elle n'a pas trop répondu aux avances de Heechul.

- Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle est timide. Elle semble réservée.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça aussi. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

Vanessa se trouve devant la grille du lycée et attend que celle-ci s'ouvre. Elle aperçoit arriver au loin Donghae, Eunhyuk et Heechul


End file.
